


lucratus

by Coconut_Shadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut_Shadow/pseuds/Coconut_Shadow
Summary: Надеюсь, Вам понравилось,мой милый Читатель.С любовью, Coconut_Shadow/





	lucratus

Я так боюсь ранить тебя  
Своей неокрепшей душой  
Не знающей толком того  
Как хорошо мне с тобой.

Как далеко я зайду?  
Нанесу ли какой-то урон?  
Иль за собой поведу  
По дороге промеж густых крон?

Ты доверяешь мне так,  
Будто среди этих троп  
Мы скроемся от атак  
В самый надежный окоп.

Не хочу уставать от тебя.  
Я беру твою руку в свою,  
Миражный порог преступя.  
И уже почти не дышу...

Я так боюсь ранить тебя  
Своей неокрепшей душой  
Не знающей толком того  
Как хорошо мне с тобой.

**Author's Note:**

> Надеюсь, Вам понравилось,мой милый Читатель.
> 
> С любовью, Coconut_Shadow/


End file.
